Tangled up in crazy
by msashlyjudd8
Summary: Takes place in the future, where Blaine now lives in the loft. It's Christmas eve and everyone settles in for a movie night. Lots of fluff.


**Authors Note: I don't own Glee or Tangled, or any of these characters.**

* * *

Kurt usually considered himself extraordinarily lucky. He had his health, great friends, and a job that he could tolerate along with a hansom fiancé. He attended one of the most prestigious schools in the United States and he had recently started a new band. Life was good. But, every once in a while the world made him wonder if everyone in his life had lost their mind.

Tonight was one of those nights.

It was Christmas Eve and, for once, everyone at the loft was off work and out of school at the same time. Rather than going out on the town, they all quickly decided to have a family night. Kurt and Blaine made dinner while Santana and Rachel mixed up margaritas. In retrospect, the alcohol was probably a bad idea. Santana was a crier after all, and Blaine was a Horney drunk. But as Kurt watched his roommates and Blaine smiling and laughing; Kurt let it go.

Three hours later, he wished he had put his foot down about the alcohol. After dinner it was decided that they would watch a movie. Blaine won over the girls with his puppy dog eyes, and so they ended up watching Tangled. Kurt watched on amused as Rachel and Blaine sang along with all the songs. It was a great evening and everything was going smoothly…until Rapunzel's mom stabbed Flynn.

As Flynn lay dying, Blaine suddenly burst into tears and buried his face in Kurt's neck. Kurt, shocked and concerned that something had happened to Blaine, wrapped his arms around Blaine's small body.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked, "Are you sick?"

"_You were my new dream…" _Flynn said in the back ground. "_And, you were mine_." Rapunzel replied.

At that, Blaine wailed into Kurt's shoulder and began to squeeze the life out of his arm. Kurt sat there absolutely stunned as his fiancé sobbed. He looked to Santana, who had watched the whole thing, as she slapped a hand across her mouth to keep from laughing; or so Kurt thought. Suddenly Santana pulled both knees up to her chest and also burst into tears. Kurt's mouth dropped open.

_What in the hell is going on?_

Hoping to find reason, or an explanation, Kurt turned his head to look at Rachel; only to find her head buried under the afghan that they kept on the back of the couch. He could tell by the way her chest rose and fell, in a staccato pattern, she was trying not to cry. Kurt was at a total loss. Everyone in the room was crying and he had no idea why.

And then…

"…_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design, save what has been lost…"_

"Oh my god," Kurt burst out, "Are you all crying because of the movie?"

As Blaine sniffed against his shoulder, he knew he was right.

"Seriously?" Kurt questioned again, "Blaine, we have watched this movie a million times and you know that he comes back to life, like two seconds after he dies."

Finally Blaine pulled back far enough that Kurt could see his face, and what he saw almost broke his heart. Blaine's big beautiful eyes were red and puffy as another tear slipped down his face.

"It's just so sad," Blaine said; voice wavering, "Flynn escaped being put to death, only to die trying to save Rapunzel."

"I know, honey," Kurt said, reaching out to wipe the tear from Blaine's cheek, "But she brings him back to life remember? They find her mom and dad, and they live happily ever after."

Blaine nodded and then cuddled back into Kurt's chest. Kurt definitely preferred the Horney drunk to the weepy drunk. Blaine had beautiful eyes, and if he wanted something and he pulled out his puppy dog eyes, you were pretty much done for. Add crying to that, and Kurt pretty much wanted to rip his own heart out.

"Would you cry if I were laying in your arms dying, even if you knew that I would come back to life?"

Kurt didn't even want to contemplate that question.

"Okay, I think it's time to get you into bed. We've had a big day and you're tired. Come on, up."

Kurt stood, pulling his adorable, tear streaked fiance up to his feet. Wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders, he steered him toward their bedroom.

"Promise you won't ever leave me?" Blaine pleaded, as Kurt sat him on the foot of the bed. He turned and walked to the small chest of drawers to find a lose t shirt and flannel pants for Blaine to wear. "I promise I won't ever leave you," Kurt said as he pulled off Blaine's sweater vest and polo shirt.

"Do you think we'll live happily ever after?" Blaine questioned, as Kurt slid his flannel pajama pants into place. Kurt pulled back the blanket and helped Blaine crawl into bed. "Of course we will," he whispered to his already sleeping fiance, kissing him gently on the forehead.

After leading a weepy Santana and Rachel to their beds, he left them fully clothed, because he wasn't even going there, Kurt cleaned up the living room and put the DVD away.

After turning all the lights out, Kurt changed into a t shirt and yoga pants, before crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around Blaine. Just before sleep took him, he found himself smiling. His friends were crazy, but he wouldn't give them up for anything.

* * *

**End Note: Let me know what you think?**


End file.
